nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch characters
Sabrina, the Teenage Witch has hosted a wide aray of characters and guests over its series run. *Sabrina and Salem are the only two characters to remain on the show throughout all consecutive seven seasons and all three made-for-TV movies. *All three main witches (Sabrina, Hilda, and Zelda) displayed their magic in different ways. Sabrina and Zelda's magic took the form of sparks in yellow and purple, respectively, while Hilda's magic took the form of puffs of white smoke. Also Sabrina and Zelda's magic makes a ping sound, while Hilda's makes a loud boom. Which no One except Hilda, Zelda, Sabrina And Salem Can Hear Main characters List of Sabrina, the Teenage Witch cast members Sabrina Spellman Hilda Spellman (1996-2002, 2003) right|100px Hildegarde Antoinette "Hilda Spellman" (played by Caroline Rhea) is one of Sabrina's aunts, a 642 year old witch who is Zelda's younger sister. She is often portrayed as the less pragmatic of the two aunts, and constantly worries about things that could be considered superficial. Hilda was also the more outgoing and fun-loving aunt. She was formerly engaged to Drell, head of the Witches Council (played by Penn Jillette of Penn and Teller), and they were set to marry, but Drell jilted Hilda, and their engagement was called off. During the college seasons, she became the owner of the coffee shop where Sabrina and Josh worked, and where many of the show's scenes took place. At one point, Hilda tried to help Salem Saberhagen in his quest to conquer the mortal realm, but, when he was caught, convicted and transformed into a cat, Hilda was punished with the job of keeping him worm-free (a job Sabrina took on when Hilda left the series). However, she was pardoned in the final episode of season 5, though she decided to keep custody of Salem anyway. For the first three seasons, Hilda played a violin, but was clearly not very good at it as she failed at every audition: In one episode, the violin came flying through the patio doors, and the bow went right through it like an arrow through a heart. At the start of Season 4, Hilda gave up on her violin, and blew it up with a stick of dynamite. She bought a clock shop which had a magical Lost in Time clock in the back room; whenever famous people in the past centuries made a mistake at some point in their lives, they would become lost in time, and Hilda and Zelda had to try and figure out what went wrong. By the start of Season 5, though, the clock shop was out of business, and Hilda bought the coffee shop much to Sabrina's annoyance as she had just moved out of her aunt's house, and was now living with Roxie, Morgan, and Miles. Hilda often made a great fuss over the silliest things: For example, in one episode, Hilda ran for office after a politician publicly stated that her coffee was too expensive. She lost the election without a single vote (the one vote she did receive was disqualified because it was signed with a pawprint rather than a signature, indicating that Salem was the voter in question). As Sabrina's time in college came to an end, Hilda met her soul mate, a train conductor on the Halloween Express, and impulsively married him. However, it almost did not happen after Zelda and Sabrina meddled for what they thought were the right reasons. Hilda later came back in Season 7 to attend Sabrina's wedding. Zelda Spellman (1996-2002,2003) right|100px Zelda Spellman (played by Beth Broderick) is Sabrina's brainy aunt who is always engaging in new scientific experiments. She is often referred to as a quantum physicist. Zelda is also a 659 year old witch and sometimes teaches at Westbridge High, and (in later seasons) Adams College. In one episode she says she has been accredited with discovering 17 moons. Zelda often plays the role of the mature, logical one, to bring Sabrina (and sometimes Hilda) back to earth after they attempt some zany scheme or otherwise get into trouble. Towards the end of Sabrina's time in college, Zelda gave up her adult years to bring a broken Sabrina back to life. As a child again, Zelda left Sabrina to run her own life, upon Sabrina's request. Zelda came back with Hilda, during Sabrina's wedding in Season 7, only this time as a candle. Zelda was volunteered by Hilda to become a candle (during the duration of Sabrina's wedding) so Sabrina's mother could attend the wedding and not become a ball of wax, per her Witch's Council curse. Salem Saberhagen Salem Saberhagen (voiced by Nick Bakay) is a 500 year old wizard who was a criminal of the Other Realm and was sentenced to spend 100 years as a cat as punishment for attempting to take over the world. He was sent to live with Hilda who was punished with keeping Salem worm free. Despite his megalomaniac desires for world domination (which he attempts periodically throughout the series), he is generally portrayed as having a good heart and being a loyal friend to Sabrina. In the series he would generally serve two roles, one as a mentor for Sabrina, as she found it easier to go to him with her messier problems, or the trouble-maker in the episode, such as another illicit way to become human without being punished. When Sabrina's aunts left for the Other Realm, Salem stayed with Sabrina, and continued his attempts to become human. Salem became good pals with Harvey after he returned to the series, and would generally attempt to abuse this friendship to get some more power to take over the world. Salem also went on vacations with Sabrina in the made-for-television movies. Salem has a grown up daughter named Annabelle. Salem was seen in human form a couple of times in flashbacks (as a teenager and adult), but his face was always obstructed from view, although Nick Bakay did make a cameo appearance in A Girl And Her Cat as a man who tries to kiss Zelda when Sabrina and her aunts were knocking on doors, looking for Salem. Harvey Kinkle (1996-2000, 2001-2003) Harvey Kinkle (played by Nate Richert) was a mortal boy whose full name was Harvey Dwight Kinkle. As revealed in the episode 62 (season 3), he has some Slavic ancestry. He was close friends with Sabrina, Salem, Roxie, Morgan, Jenny, Valerie and Brad Alcerro. Harvey was Sabrina's boyfriend until the 4th season, when he discovered that she was a witch in the season finale. The reason for this was that Sabrina had cast too many spells on him over the years and when the limit was reached his memory was no longer erased after each spell was reversed. After this, Harvey left the show. Harvey made a few brief appearances during Season Five. In Do You See What I See?, Harvey called Sabrina and apologized for the way he acted after learning she was a witch. Harvey returned to the show full-time in Season Six. Sabrina's Great Aunt Irma (Barbara Eden) later discovered Harvey knew Sabrina was a witch, and put him on trial to make sure he was trustworthy. Harvey was first attached to a lie detector which wasn't even plugged in, strapped to a spit and cooked, and even put on the torture rack, but he finally convinced Irma that Sabrina's secret was safe with him, and she let him go. Harvey became Morgan's boyfriend for a time, but had developed feelings for Sabrina, even coming to her rescue a couple of times. In A fish Tale. Harvey has also shown himself to be unselfish; when Aunt Irma turned Aaron into a goldfish, Sabrina tried unsuccessfully to reverse the spell, so she gave up her magic; Harvey harnessed Sabrina's magic, and changed Aaron back. When Sabrina talked to Aunt Irma, she found out that Harvey was able to undo her spell because he wanted to make Sabrina happy (which, in Irma's opinion was a more powerful motive). Sabrina went to Harvey's apartment, only to find him gone; she found only a cardboard box with the vase that contained Sabrina's magic, and a farewell note. In the series finale, Sabrina realized that she and Harvey were soul mates, and she abandoned her wedding and rode off with him, who was her first and true love. Jennifer "Jenny" Kelly (1996-1997) Jenny is a mortal character. Sabrina's best friend in the first season until the actress who played her (Michelle Beaudoin) left the show. Her disappearance was mentioned later when Mrs. Quick received a postcard. Apparently Jenny had moved to a different country. Valerie Birkhead (1997-1999) The mortal girl Valerie had two best friends, Sabrina Spellman and Harvey Kinkle. She was also despised by headstrong cheerleader Libby who rivals both her and Sabrina for much of the show. Valerie remains Sabrina's best friend in high school until she moves to Anchorage, Alaska. She is a shy and often awkward girl who looks up to Sabrina. Valerie Birkhead is played by American actress Lindsay Sloane. Libby Chessler (1996-1999) Played by Jenna Leigh Green, Libby was the main villainess on this program; she was a stereotypically snotty cheerleader who picked on Sabrina and her friends. She often referred to Sabrina as a "freak", and, while ignorant of the fact that Sabrina was a witch, she suspected that Sabrina was different. Libby's major conflict with Sabrina revolved around the girls' competition for the affection of Harvey Kinkle, who clearly preferred Sabrina. Only a few personal details are known about Libby. She apparently comes from wealth, and lives in a step-family arrangement of some sort. Her mother appeared in the episode "Five Easy Pieces of Libby" and is played by Cristine Rose; the mother is much like the daughter--snobby and mean-spirited. She has a stepbrother, Russell, who is seen in the episode "Sabrina Claus," and is played by Richard Taylor Olson; he and Libby have a combative relationship. In one episode, Sabrina accidentally turned her into a puzzle, so she(Sabrina)had to learn more about her.She found out that Libby is bad in math, her mom give her the cold shoulder, and that her grandma is very close to her heart.Her appearances generally involve her being mean to Sabrina and others, and getting poetic justice at the end of the episode. At the start of season 4, Libby was sent off to boarding school and was never seen again. Mr. Willard Kraft (1997-2000) "Mr. Kraft", as he is often addressed on the show, is portrayed by Martin Mull. He is an administrator at Westbridge High School and regularly issues detentions at the drop of a hat (sometimes literally). He started out as Vice Principal in the second and third season before becoming Principal in Season 4. He's known to have one brother and one sister. Mr. Kraft dated both Hilda and Zelda during the show, causing complications for Sabrina. Mr. Kraft is a mortal, but in one of the episodes where Sabrina and Hilda try to separate Zelda and Mr. Kraft, they find out that he was once married to a witch (named Lucy, played by actress Julia Duffy) who tried using her magic to trick Mr. Kraft as revenge for leaving her. At the end of season 4, Zelda breaks up with Mr. Kraft who is then hit by a car, thanks to joyriding Hilda, and again by a joyriding Salem, and is never seen again. Dreama (1999–2000) Dreama was a young witch who was inexperienced with her magic. During Season 4 she enrolls at Sabrina's high school, where Sabrina must tutor her. Dreama pulls on her ear lobe to use magic (Sabrina uses her finger). In one occurrence Dreama is turned into a mouse by Brad when she is under a spell and is oblivious to the world. She is turned back though. She is last seen knocking on a bathroom door to see if Sabrina was okay. her dissapearance is never explained. She was played by China Shavers. Josh (1999-2002) Josh is a mortal guy who works with Sabrina at her aunt's coffee shop during the show's college seasons. Technically, Josh is her manager, although the relationship is somewhat different due to the fact that Sabrina's aunt Hilda later owns the shop. Josh is interested in photography, and manages to sell one of his photographs for $1000 (with Sabrina's magical help). He was attracted to Sabrina in the fourth season, but at that time she was dating Harvey. In the fifth season he dated Morgan, and then in the 6th Season he dated Sabrina. He later accepted a job in Prague, and he was never seen again. He was played by David Lascher, formerly of the Nickelodeon series Hey Dude. Roxie King (2000-2003) Roxie, a mortal, was introduced to the show in season five as Sabrina's college roommate. At first she disliked Sabrina, but they later became best friends. Roxie was environmentally conscious and sometimes staged protests. She was a cynical character who put up the front that she despised the thought that her housemate Miles had romantic interests in her. However, in You Just Can't Twin It, it was revealed she had a dream about Miles and many episodes hinted a romantic future for the two of them. In a Valentine's Day episode, Sabrina cast a spell on Roxie to make her see the good points of Miles, bringing out an exaggeration of her possible true feelings for him. During the seventh season, Roxie became one of the leading characters in the absence of Sabrina's aunts. She was played by Soleil Moon Frye, formerly of "Punky Brewster". Morgan Cavanaugh (2000-2003) Morgan, a mortal, was introduced in season five as one of Sabrina's college housemates and resident adviser. When she was first introduced, she spoke with a normal tone (much how Elisa Donovan, the actress who played Morgan speaks), but as the series progressed she developed, and spoke in, a more high pitched tone. She is very shallow, superficial, and over-assertive, but she became one of Sabrina's best friends. She dated both Josh and Harvey (amongst many others). In a Christmas episode, Morgan invites Sabrina to spend the holidays with her family, since she finds dealing with them alone quite daunting. In the seventh season, Morgan's supporting role becomes a leading one in the absence of Sabrina's aunts. Miles Goodman (2000-2002) Miles is a mortal character that was introduced in the fifth season as one of Sabrina's college housemates. His behavior was endearingly abnormal and he was a conspiracy theorist, something his family did not exactly approve of. Miles had romantic interests in Roxie, but she did not outwardly reciprocate. However, in a Valentine's Day storyline, Sabrina cast a spell on Roxie to soften her feelings towards an initially frightened Miles. In another episode it was revealed that he is a huge fan of Adrienne Barbeau. It is hinted in many episodes Miles and Roxie become a couple in the future, even to the stage of getting married and having children. In the episode "I Fall To Pieces", Miles finally began to notice the unusual behavior of Sabrina's warlock-turned-cat Salem. Unfortunately, Miles was never seen again and his disappearance was never explained on-screen. Miles was played by Trevor Lissauer. Aaron Jacobs (2003) Aaron is Sabrina's last mortal boyfriend, who appears in the seventh season and who Sabrina chose to be her groom. In the last episode, after ignoring the love she felt for Harvey, Sabrina realizes that the wedding may be a mistake, since she and Aaron were not the perfect fitting "soul mates" and she cancels it, with Aaron's consent. Aaron is played by Dylan Neal. Brad Alcerro (1999-2000) Brad was Harvey's best friend from Texas. He wasn't very nice to Sabrina. Sabrina later learned that Brad had a rare witch-hunting gene that made those who have it want to ferret out witches, which explained why he didn't like Sabrina; because he sensed the magic in her and made him suspicious. Should a witch reveal herself to a witch-hunter, they are condemned to spend the next century as a mouse. Unfortunately, Dreama just happened to do this, and she became a mouse. The only way to restore her without waiting 100 years was to remove Brad's witch-hunting gene (which was literally a tiny pair of blue jeans). Brad's departure was never explained. Brad was played by Jon Huertas. Mr. Eugene Pool (1996-1997) Mr. Pool is mortal. Sabrina's favorite teacher who teaches Biology until the actor who played him (Paul Feig) left the show after season 1. He was sometimes bitter and sarcastic, but always interesting and usually lively. In one episode, Sabrina casts a spell that endows him with the knowledge of changing lead to gold, but is later forced to retract the knowledge due to the potential economic difficulties it would have caused. Mr. Pool, who had benefited greatly from the knowledge, was very unhappy when he lost it. In the episode "As Westbridge Turns," he reveals that Sabrina is one of his best students. In that same episode, he also plans to marry the school nurse, who ends up running away with the new janitor. Mr. Pool's response to that situation was a calm, "Meh. I got farther than I thought I would." Albert the Quizmaster (1997-1998) Albert is Sabrina's quizmaster in season 2 under the job to teach her how to use magic rightfully so that she can receive her witches' license after a year of witch training. Throughout the year, he was only known as Quizmaster, however, his name is revealed at the final episodes of season 2. It turns out to be "Albert", but they decide to stick with Quizmaster instead. Though Sabrina likes to work with him, she often finds him annoying. The actor Alimi Ballard who played him left the show after the second season, as Sabrina receives her witches' license and giving the character no further role in the series. Relatives Throughout the series, Sabrina met members of her family who were also witches. Throughout Season Three, relatives would come the Spellman house for a visit, and at the end of their visit, they would give Sabrina a clue to the family secret. Sabrina did not solve it until the Season Three finale: "Every member of the Spellman family is born with a twin". Here are some of Sabrina's relatives. Cousin Amanda Wiccan: Cousin Amanda (Emily Hart) appeared several times throughout the series. She appears once in Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 but appeared numerous times in Season 7. She is mischievous and typically causes trouble with her magic. In her first appearance, she is shown to have the habit of shrinking people she doesn't like into jars. In another appearance, she turns Sabrina into a doll before being outsmarted and changed into a doll herself. In another appearance, she develops a crush on Harvey, before being shown that she doesn't want to grow up. In her final appearance, she was visited by Sabrina in Witchright Hall, a school for maladjusted young witches. This episode was a pilot for a spin-off featuring Amanda, although the series wasn't picked up. Amanda's character slowly grew into a slightly more caring and respectable person, often helping Sabrina when possible. Such was the case when she appeared in the series finale "Soul Mates", where she gives Harvey his soul stone, which matches Sabrina's. Grandma Lydia: Lydia appeared in only one episode (Little Orphan Hilda in Season 4). She is shrill, overbearing and is the mother of Vesta, Zelda, Hilda, Ted and Sophia. When Zelda and Hilda were little, the envious Vesta turned Lydia and her husband into pigs due to the attention that Hilda and Zelda had. Lydia has 3 sisters: Irma (older), Beulah (younger) and Dorma (youngest). Cousin Zsa Zsa Goowhiggie: Zsa Zsa (Sheryl Lee Ralph) appeared in only one episode (What Price Harvey? in Season Three). She was a notorious prankster who sold a line of "Ambition" products. Salem pinched some concealer from make-up bag to try and hide some bags under his eyes, but he used too much, and made himself invisible, and she also gave Hilda and Zelda some Walk-a-Mile moccasins which switched their personalities. Sabrina sought Zsa Zsa's help when Harvey told her he wasn't going to college, so she sold her the whole line of Ambition products. Unfortunately, they turned Harvey into a ruthless businessman. Zsa Zsa was forced to import some perspective which came in the form of an eye-ball which Sabrina used to make Harvey normal again. At the end of her visit, Zsa Zsa gave Sabrina her clue to the family secret; a snake. Aunt Dorma: Dorma is (quite literally) the black sheep of the Spellman family. She appeared in The Big Sleep. She sleeps for ten years at a time, and to wake her would be a huge mistake. When Sabrina woke her up to ask her about the family secret, Dorma took her revenge by sending Other Realm poppies to the Spellman house which put both Hilda and Zelda to sleep, but they had a different effect on Sabrina as she was half-mortal; they only made her drowsy. Sabrina eventually dealt with the poppies by causing it to snow in her house (just like in The Wizard of Oz). Aunt Dorma appeared at the end of the episode to apologize, and she thanked Sabrina for waking her up as she had left her oven on, then gave her a clue to family secret; she conjured up several birds (quite possibly the aviary clue). One of Lydia's sisters. Cousin Pele: Pele is a Hawaiian goddess of fire who appeared in the last episode of Season Three. She gave Sabrina the final clue to the family secret; a ball of twine. When she first meets Sabrina, she also introduces herself as Sabrina's cousin. She also gives Sabrina her official witches license at the end of the episode. Uncle Nicholas: Santa Claus is revealed to be a Spellman in Season 3 (in episode 61, Christmas Amnesia). In an episode in one of the earlier seasons, however, it is said that Santa Claus's name is Bob. His clue to the family secret was a picture of Robert E. Lee. Aunt Vesta: Sabrina's Aunt Vesta (Raquel Welch) appeared in the Season One episode, Third Aunt From the Sun. She lives in the Pleasure Dome in the Other Realm. She appeared disguised as a substitute teacher after she gave Mr. Poole a twenty-four hour bug - which turns out to be a real giant bug that terrorizes Mr. Poole. After class, she introduced herself to Sabrina, and took her on a shopping spree. In Paris, Vesta told Sabrina that while Hilda and Zelda enjoyed living on Earth, she herself could not stand mortals for too long. She is later mentioned in the second season finale as taking her mother shopping, bringing Hilda and Zelda to the conclusion that Vesta was their mother's favorite daughter. Cousin Susie: Susie's appearance made Sabrina uncomfortable; she had green skin and warts. To teach Sabrina a lesson about caring about looks, she cast a spell on Harvey which turned him into a furry beast. However, once Sabrina had learned her lesson, the spell was lifted, and Susie gave Sabrina her clue to the family secret; a whip. She gave Sabrina another clue, telling her "We all have good and bad parts", possibly referring to the answer to the family secret. Despite her hideous appearance, she has a good heart, at times taking time to heal the sick or feed homeless witches. It is mentioned by Hilda that she is illegitimate. Great Aunt Irma: Irma (Barbara Eden) is the matriarch of the Spellman family, and, as Zelda described her, "Dreaded holy terror of the Other Realm". She first appeared in A Birthday Witch is Season Six where she tried Harvey to be sure he could keep the fact that Sabrina was a witch to himself. Harvey passed Irma's test, and she let him go, but she turned Hilda, Zelda and Salem into three pigs after Hilda called her "prune face" (it was easy to tell which pig Salem was as one of the pigs was all black). Sabrina bravely stood up to Aunt Irma (which nobody else has ever done), and Irma removed her spell. When her daughter, Phyllis told a mortal that she was a witch, Irma trapped her daughter in a snow globe. She appeared in two more episodes (Season Six's The Arrangement and Season Seven's A Fish Tale). Cousin Marigold: Marigold is Amanda's mother. She first appeared in Season One's A Halloween Story in which Salem learns from M'lady, Marigold's cat that Marigold is divorcing her husband. She later appeared in Season Three's Sabrina the Matchmaker where a romantic dinner with a mortal plumber named Emil was ruined by her two daughters, Amanda and Ally, and Marigold ended up revealing to Emil that she was a witch. Emil ran off, but later returned and kissed Marigold. Because she had revealed she was a witch to a mortal, Marigold lost her powers, but she told Sabrina that she had never been happy in all the years that she had had magic. She also gave Sabrina another clue to the family secret; a heart shaped card with rough edges. In her two appearances, Marigold was played by two different actresses (by Robin Riker in the first, and by Hallie Todd in the second). Cousin Mortimer: Mortimer (Dom DeLuise) was a magician who appeared in Season Three's The Pom Pom Incident. When Valerie decided to try to become a cheerleader, Sabrina, fearing she may end up being as mean as Libby, sought Mortimer's help, and he gave her a coin that she had to just slip into Valerie's ear. It put Valerie off the idea, but not for long as she still expressed her wish to be a cheerleader, but, this time, Sabrina used her magic to convince Libby to give Valerie a second chance. Meanwhile, Mortimer put on a magic show for Harvey's little brother for his birthday, and, unfortunately, ended up sending him to Calcutta, India. Luckily, he managed to bring him back. At the end of his visit, Mortimer revealed he had hidden a clue to the family secret somewhere in the house. Sabrina found the clue under a cushion; a picture of a man in a Superman-type outfit with ABC on his chest (meaning "Spellman". It was later suggested, by Aunt Hilda, that she and Mortimer were originally scheduled to sit next to each other at Sabrina's wedding, much to Hilda's dismay. Mortimer was never seen on-screen during this episode. Kong: Kong was one of the last relatives to give Sabrina a clue to the family secret. Kong made a hand-only appearance at the end of Silent Movie. He had a blond woman (who was supposed to be Fay Wray) sitting on his palm. Hilda told Sabrina that Kong is a third cousin with a pituitary problem. Sabrina put the Fay Wray clue with a picture of herself and a picture of Robert E. Lee, and she then knew that the family secret was about the Spellman family. Edward "Ted" Spellman: Ted is Sabrina's father. He and Sabrina's mother divorced when Sabrina was ten years old, and he later gained a new girlfriend named Gail Kipling. Ted was played by Robby Benson when he appeared in the pilot episode and Meeting Dad's Girlfriend (Season 1 episodes), but was played by Doug Sheehan of Knots Landing fame in his later appearances (Season Four's No Place Like Home and the series finale where he arrives to walk Sabrina down the aisle). Diana Spellman: Diana is Sabrina's mother. After the divorce, she became an archaeologist in Peru. Diana is mortal, and therefore has no magic. Also, she is unable to be with her daughter because of a term set by the Witch's Council; if they lay eyes on each other, Diana will turn into a ball of wax. Diana appeared four times in the series; she first appeared (briefly) in Meeting Dad's Girlfriend when Sabrina used the Sneak-a-Peek magnifying glass, but the identity of the actress playing her is unknown as it was an aerial shot, although some have speculated that it's Melissa Joan Hart's mother, Paula. In her second appearance (in Season Two's Mom vs Magic), Diana actually got to see her daughter after Sabrina was forced to choose between her mother and her magic after she sent her a letter (she later discovered that this was a test), and the two had a heart-to-heart when Sabrina wasn't sure who to chose between Harvey and Dashell (she was played by Pam Blair). In her next appearance (in Season Six's The Whole Ball of Wax), Diana was turned into a ball of wax, and though Sabrina was able to bring her back, she was told by her aunts that if her mother turned into a ball of wax again, nothing would bring her back. Diana did manage to attend Sabrina's wedding in the series finale, but at a price as Zelda was turned into a candle (in her last two appearances, Diana was played by Alley Mills) Aunt Beulah: Beulah is Sabrina's great aunt. She appeared in Season Three's Good Will Haunting. She sent Hilda and Zelda invitations to her Halloween party over the centuries, but they always said they couldn't go for one reason or another (these excuses included the two World Wars and the Chicago fires), but they eventually ran short of excuses, so they would have to go. Sabrina convinced Zelda to let her stay home (because Valerie had invited Harvey and Justin round to Sabrina's house to watch scary movies (in the end, they ended up watching The Bridges of Madison County)), and Aunt Beulah sent Sabrina a Molly Dolly. Unfortunately, the doll had a life of its own, and while it terrorized Sabrina and her friends, sealing the doors and windows, Hilda and Zelda ended up trapped in what they thought was an insane asylum, and had their brains switched with those of two chickens. When Sabrina arrived to seek help, Hilda and Zelda learned that Aunt Beulah's parties were theme parties. Travelling to the Spellman household, Beulah stopped the Molly Dolly, who had unleashed a group of monsters, by singing in a high operatic voice. One of Lydia's sisters. Boyd, Racine, and Maw-Maw: Seen only in the episode Witch Trash, husband and wife, Boyd and Racine, Hilda and Zelda's hillbilly cousins, upset that Hilda and Zelda were in possession of the magic book, sealed the windows and doors of the Spellman house. Sabrina later brought Boyd and Racine, along with Maw-Maw over from the Other Realm to talk things over, but to no avail. Later, when the hillbillies levitated her, Sabrina was ready to give them the book when Great Granny (Alice Ghostley) arrived to set the record straight. Great Granny told the hillbillies they chose her money while Hilda and Zelda chose the magic book. When the bickering of the two sides of the family got to her, she said the next person that interrupted her would go straight to the corner; that someone was Zelda who said "Let Great Grandmother talk", and she was levitated into the corner, facing the wall. Racine was then forced to unseal the house, and Great Granny sent them home. Zelda was still floating in the corner as the episode ended. Great Granny: Granny (Alice Ghostley) appeared in only one episode Witch Trash, She is Hilda's and Zelda's grandmother and Sabrina's great grandmother. She arrived to settle the feud between Hilda, Zelda and there hillbilly cousins. Granny owned the magic book but passed it down to Hilda and Zelda in one of her many will's. Cousin Monty: Monty (Dana Gould) appeared in A Girl And Her Cat, the first series' Christmas episode in which Zelda invited him to Christmas dinner. Monty arrived at the Spellman house with his familiar, Newt (a talking newt, voiced by Billy West), and a wheeled suitcase from which a circus performer named Lulu (Kerry Norton) emerged. Newt was one of Salem's underlings in his bid for global conquest, and Salem apparently promised him Denmark, and Monty told Hilda and Zelda Lulu was poor. However, an angry Sabrina left Salem in a dumpster after he stowed away in her bag and got her kicked out of the Slicery. Later, he was kidnapped by a little boy with a lisp who refused to give him up, but Sabrina managed to rescue him. In the end, after accepting Monty's marriage proposal, Lulu revealed she wasn't poor after all; she had a rich father. Jezebelda: Jezebelda is Zelda's evil twin. Her Dolly Parton-style hair and Southern drawl make her distinguishable from Zelda. She shares a cell in the Other Realm Prison with Sabrina's twin, Katrina. Jezebelda appeared in two episodes (You Can't Twin and Deliver Us From E-Mail). She apparently caused the bubonic plague. Katrina: Katrina is Sabrina's evil twin. She and Sabrina faced a series of tests to determine which of the two was the good one and the bad one. When Sabrina was dubbed the evil twin because she had cheated in solving the family secret, she was sentenced to be pushed into a volcano. Katrina pushed her in, but the judge then said that no good twin has ever had the heart to push her evil twin in, but he points out that Hilda almost did (Hilda's twin was never seen on-screen). This last test proved Katrina was the evil twin. In her next appearance (in Season Five's You Can't Twin), Katrina stole Sabrina's passport, and slipped into the mortal realm, determined to destroy Sabrina's life. Sabrina's aunts rescued her, and Katrina was sent back to prison. She was last seen in Season Six's Deliver Us From E-Mail. Sabrina sends Katrina a rude e-mail, fed up over her limericks about a witch from Helsinki who did something with her pinky. In return, Katrina, under the pseudonym "Nasty Girl" e-mailed Sabrina a computer virus which turned Sabrina into an idiot. Harvey noticed a change in Sabrina's behaviour and took her to her aunts to see if they could find what was wrong with her. Zelda confronted Katrina in the other realm prison, and had to give in to a bribe from her own twin, Jezebelda to get the information she wanted. With Harvey's help, Hilda and Zelda were able to return Sabrina to normal. In the end, Sabrina got her own back on Katrina by e-mailing her a "Kill Them With Kindness" spell. Katrina was last seen giving Jezebelda a pedecure. Her last line was "I'll get you for this, Sabrina". Aunt Sophia (Melissa Joan Hart) was only seen in Sabrina Goes to Rome, as it was revealed that Sophia was one of Edward's sisters, who was lost in time during an incident centuries ago. She is identical to her niece, Sabrina. Uncle Noonie (unseen) is a Spellman uncle who is deaf and attended a Halloween celebration in the Other Realm during "A Halloween Story". Uncle George (unseen) is a Spellman uncle who attended the Spellman Family Reunion in Hawaii with his fat second wife, Ruby (Lisa K. Wyatt). Uncle Danny ('David Alan Graf) is a Spellman uncle who attended the Spellman Family Reunion as well, who loves to drink after a celebration. Aunt Bootsie (unseen) is a Spellman aunt who apparently has a moustache and loves to kiss everyone. She was mentioned in The Good, The Bad and the Luau. Uncle Clyde (unseen) is Sabrina's uncle, and Cousin Susie's father, mentioned only in Sabrina and the Beast. Other characters Annabelle Saberhagen: Annabelle is Salem's daughter. A rift developed between the two while Annabelle was growing up because Salem was always away. When an announcement was made that Annabelle was getting married to a man named Larid Prescott, Sabrina went to see Annabelle, and helped mend the rift between her and her father. Sabrina agreed to be Annabelle's maid of honour, but she soon discovered that an Other Realm wedding has strange traditions; the groom wears a suit of armour, the maid of honour wears cowboy boots and Napoleon-style hat, has to carry a sapling down the aisle, blow up a balloon, and the father of the bride must wrestle the father of the groom for the permission of allowing his son to marry the bride. Because Salem was a cat, and in his own words "Protected by the humane society", Sabrina had to take on the father of the groom Xavier "The Avenger" Prescott (played by then-WWE wrestler, Billy Gunn). Thanks to interference by Salem, Sabrina pinned Prescott after a roll-up. Next, the bride and groom had to exchange ring fingers, and Sabrina had to kiss the bride. Annabelle was never seen again. Louisa: Louisa is the woman in the portrait seen on the wall of the kitchen of the Spellman house. She spoke for the first time in Bundt Friday when Zelda was telling Sabrina about a secret cabinet where they kept some of their potions, and it turns out Louisa's portrait was hung on the cabinet door. Louisa spoke again in Dream Date after Sabrina hung up the phone after Harvey called asking her about their science homework, and when she realised Louisa had been listening, Sabrina stomped up the stairs while Louisa sang Salem's song, "Harvey and Sabrina". She spoke for the last time in the episode "In Sabrina We Trust", in which she informs Sabrina about the upcoming magical systems check to be performed on the house. Louisa's voice was originally provided by Caroline Rhea, but her voice was sped up electronically so her voice would not be recognized. Annie O'Donnell was the voice of Louisa the last time she spoke. Gwen: A British witch, played by Tara Charendoff, who only appears in the movies "Sabrina Goes To Rome" and "Sabrina Down Under" as Sabrina's friend during her travels. Like the witch Dreama, she has a hard time controlling her magic and every time she tries to freeze time, she ends up splashing water over people. At home, Gwen has a talking guinea pig named Stoney. Bob Gordon: Bob was a news anchor who was judging a cat show that Sabrina entered Salem in. However, Sabrina found out that the owner of one of the other cats entered in the competition was using a photo of Bob without his hairpiece to blackmail him into throwing the competition. When Sabrina showed the photo to her aunts, Zelda used a reverse angle spell to reveal the culprit, but the blackmailers face was hidden by a big camera with only the right hand visible. However, Sabrina noticed the blackmailer was missing half an index finger. Sabrina's investigation hit a dead end when she found her three prime suspects were all missing half an index finger on the right hand, but she confronted Bob Gordon over his secret, and she found he was afraid his career would be ruined if everyone knew he was bald, because he said the public had not trusted a bald man since Eisenhower. However, Bob finally came clean and ripped off his wig in front of all the contestants before disqualifying the blackmailer. Lost in Time people In Season Four, Hilda bought a clock shop which had what seemed like an ordinary grandfather clock in the back room. However it turned out to be a magical Lost in Time clock from which certain people from past centuries or decades emerged. These people included: Marie and Pierre Curie: The Curie's became lost in time after having an argument (circa 1899). Marie was first to come from the clock. When Hilda got her to the house, she was spouting French, but Zelda turned her French to English with her magic. Pierre later turned up, and Hilda and Zelda tried to find out what attracted one Curie to the other. While Hilda danced with Pierre, Zelda worked with Marie. However, Hilda soon became too tired to dance, and Zelda soon got fed up of Marie's bossing her about, and accidentally setting the carpet on fire. Luckily, following another argument which Hilda and Zelda could hear from the kitchen, they started waltzing around the living room where Marie accidentally knocked over Zelda's vase. It is also revealed in season 3 that Marie dated Salem before cheating on him with Pierre. Category:Characters